Forever Young
by merder4everandever
Summary: After Meredith breaks up with Derek, and Alex slowly recovers from Ava, the two start hanging out. But, what happens when just hanging out becomes something more? A Merex story! REVIEW PLEASE! chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, since All at Once is almost complete, I decided I would work on another (JUST MEREX) story since I already have 2 merder ones going on. I will try to update this story ASAP! But, reviews are a motivator. The more I get, the more I want to update. So please tell me how you like this one. It takes place about a month after the finale. Derek and Meredith broke up and Alex still misses Ava. **

* * *

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" Alex pulled himself off the floor into another crunch. After about an hour of hard core work out with Meredith, he was tired! After his 5th crunch, he fell down on the floor.

Meredith continued doing her crunches. "What, 1, are, 2, you, 3, doing, 4?!"

He breathed deeply. "I am breathing! How do you do this?!"

"Next week is jogging, so you better shape up!"

Alex groaned. "NO!"

Meredith laughed then turned around on her stomach and faced Alex.

He exhaled. "So…still stuck on Derek?"

"Still stuck on Ava?"

He smiled. "Too shay…"

Meredith laughed then pulled her hair up into a pony tail. She had been doing the daily workouts with Alex for about 4 weeks, and she was loving it! It was a way for her to get rid of all the stress in her life. She was actually surprised she chose Alex to do the workouts with. She didn't know what, but there was something about him that made her feel relaxed. Like everything was alright.

Alex pushed himself up. "I need a water. And a defibrillator."

Meredith giggled then stood up. "Come on grandpa, don't be a party pooper!"

He rolled his eyes as he followed her into the kitchen. She grabbed two vitamin waters from the fridge and tossed Alex his. He caught it then quickly opened it. He took a huge gulp.

"So…what are you doing tonight."

Meredith shrugged as she drank her water. "Nothing. Izzie is on call. So it's just me and you tonight."

"Wanna watch movies?"

Meredith giggled. "Actually I do, how about chick flicks?"

Alex groaned. "NO! Action."

"Chick!"

"Action!"

"Chick!"

"Action!"

"CHICK!"

Alex sighed. "FINE! But next movie night we are watching ACTION!"

Meredith playfully rolled her eyes. "I know what we'll watch…How to Lose a Guy in 10 days!"

"Never seen it."

Meredith gasped. "SHUT UP! How to lose a guy is a classic! You'll love it."

"Doubt it."

Meredith playfully slapped Alex's stomach. "A little flabby…"

He nearly spit out all of his water. "EXCUSE ME?!"

"I'm just saying…"

He lifted up his shirt and examined his finely toned abs. "These babies are NOT flabby."

She raised an eye brow then nodded her head. "Yeah…sure!"

"Oh…yeah." He quickly scooped Meredith up and threw her over his shoulder. "If they were flabby then how could I do this?!"

Meredith laughed. "STOP! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope! You have to say I am very handsome and very muscular."

"NO!"

"I'll throw you, you know!"

"NO YOU WOULDN'T!" She starting hitting Alex through her laughter, "OH MY GOD I HATE YOU! PUT ME DOWN!"

"SAY IT!"

"NO!"

"I'LL DO IT!"

She stuck her tongue out. "TRY ME!"

"Okay, 1…2…" He started swaying her side to side.

"AH! OKAY, OKAY…FINE!"

"Alright, say it!"

She sighed, then reluctantly said, "You're very handsome and very muscular."

He grinned then let her down. "Good…see? It wasn't that hard!"

Meredith ran her fingers through her hair. "You better learn to sleep with your eyes OPEN tonight!"

Alex grabbed a pillow from the couch and started hitting her. "Or maybe I'll just bring a pillow!"

Meredith laughed then grabbed a pillow and starting hitting him. Suddenly, her pillow broke and a ton of feathers fell to the ground.

"OH MY GOD MY PILLOW!"

Alex stared at all the feathers then started cracking up.

Meredith hit him across the arm. "Stop…" But she couldn't stop herself from joining the laughter. After laughing hysterically for about 5 minutes, they started to pick the feathers up.

Alex looked at Meredith. "I'll buy you another one."

She grinned. "Good idea!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think?! Tell me in your reviews!!**


	2. MOVIE NIGHT!

Meredith grabbed the popcorn out of the microwave then stumbled as she jumped onto the couch with Alex, nearly spilling all the popcorn. Alex laughed.

"Walk much?"

"Jackass much?"

Alex stuck his tongue out at his friend. "You know you love me."

Meredith rolled her eyes as she stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "Fis popcawn is fo good!"

Alex flipped through the TV channels. "Please talk without food in your mouth."

Meredith hit him across the arm. "SHUT UP!"

Alex laughed. "OHHHHH, Ocean's 12 is on!!! Please, can we watch that instead of the How to lose that whatever."

Meredith snatched the remote from him. "First off, it's How to Lose a Guy in 10 days. And secondly, we're watching that and ONLY that!"

Alex crossed his arms then pouted his lips together. "Pweety, pweety pwease!"

Meredith threw some popcorn at Alex's face then turned on her DVD player. The movie rolled onto the screen in no time. "Yes! The new DVD player works!"

Alex put his hands on his cheeks. "OH MY GOD, I AM SOOO EXCITED!" He smiled at himself for his sarcasm. "It's not that big of deal. You girls make such a big deal about everything!"

Meredith raised an eyebrow. "You know what…just for that comment, we're gonna watch Maid in Manhattan after this!"

"NOOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!"

Meredith giggled as she raised her hand at Alex. "SH! It's on!"

Alex pretended to snore, but he knew he could never get away with it. He had always loved annoying Meredith, mostly because she was so cute when she got annoyed! His predication came true when Meredith punched him in the gut. "SHUT UP!"

Alex groaned. "Ouch! That hurt!"

Meredith laughed. "Yeah, well that's what you get when you annoy me!"

Alex smiled, then fixed his eyes on the screen. He gasped, "KATE HUDSON IS IN THIS?! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT!"

Meredith nodded as she stuffed more popcorn in her mouth. "AND Matthew Mchottie! He's gorgeous!"

"No, Kate is gorgeous!"

Meredith smiled. "Ah, now I found your guilty pleasure…Kate Hudson! OHHH, we can watch Raising Helen after this! Kate's in that!"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Let's just concentrate on one movie at a time, okay?"

"Fine, fine…"

About an hour into the movie, Meredith was tired! She had been doing those work outs all day, and they really pooped her out! Before she knew it, her head plopped on Alex's shoulder. He slowly turned his head and smiled as Meredith's tiny head rested on his broad shoulder, her mouth slightly open. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder then quickly stopped himself. What was he doing?! Meredith was his friend! He was not supposed to fall for his friend! But, the weird thing was that he actually liked having Meredith with him. He loved her smile, her company, and her laugh. She was special…sweet and kind, and he loved that about her. He could stay in this position all day…her head resting on his shoulder…so he did.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates. The end of the summer is hard, but once I get settled in with school and stuff, I should be able to update regularly. I am also going to update all my other stories real soon. Continue with those fabulous reviews!!! )**


	3. Suprises

Meredith suddenly awoke as her alarm clock went off. She groaned then reached for the snooze button.

"What time is it?" she heard Alex say as he wiped his hands over his tired eyes.

She shrugged then allowed her eyes to hesitantly open. Popcorn was spilled all over the floor and her head was resting gently on Alex's chest. Slowly standing up, she wobbled towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna make coffee want any?"

He nodded then ran his fingers through his hair. He watched as she gathered the mugs and dug her fingers into the Lucky Charms she forced him to buy. She was ridiculously cute in the morning.

"I don't want to go to work today," she sighed as she poured herself a huge cup of coffee. "Let's play hooky!"

Alex laughed then walked in the kitchen. "I don't think the chief would be okay with that."

"Aw come on Alex pleaseeeeeeeee," she pleaded. "You won't ever have to watch any movies with me again if you do!"

He grinned then shrugged. "The movies aren't that bad actually."

"TOLD YOU!" she giggled as she took a sip of her coffee.

"_God, she has a cute giggle," _Alex thought as he tried his best to sort all the feelings he had for her. When they first started as interns, she hated him, but he had always been attracted to her; especially after she basically kicked his ass in the locker room that one day. But after talking to her more, she had really been his only friend. He never got along with George or Cristina. He would never consider Izzie a friend, so Meredith was really the only one you got him, who understood him. And in a way, he was the only one who understood her. They had this bond which couldn't be broken. They were special to one another, and as cheesy as that sounds…Alex never wanted to let that go.

* * *

"So what's going on with you and Alex?" Izzie questioned as she caught up with Meredith in the hallway.

"Nothing…we're just hanging out," Meredith replied as she filled out a chart.

"Oh come on Meredith, even Cristina sees it! You don't have a thing for him do you?"

Meredith turned towards Izzie and couldn't help but laugh. "Me? Have a thing for _Alex Karev_?Are you feeling okay Iz?"

"So that's a no?"

"Of course it's a no! I don't like Alex in that way; he's my friend…nothing more."

Izzie nodded, "Good, that's good."

Meredith looked at Izzie long and hard then questioned, "Why do _you_ still have a thing for him?"

Izzie blushed then tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "I think I do…I mean, I never thought I would again. But, he's been surprisingly sweet to me and not to mention, he's adorable…I don't know it's all so weird."

Meredith smiled. "Aw Iz! Go ask him out."

"You think? I mean, he might still be hung up on Ava…"

She shook her head. "He most definitely is not. I think he still has a thing for you too, so go for it."

Izzie grinned. "Alright well wish me luck!"

Meredith laughed, "You don't need it. I'm sure he still likes you."

"Who likes who?" Alex asked as he walked up behind Meredith.

Izzie let out a nervous laugh then drummed her fingers along her lab coat. "Oh no one you know, uhm got to go…patients to see, things to do, so…see you later?"

He nodded as she walked in the opposite direction then held up a tiny bag to Meredith. "I got you a muffin, figured you'd be hungry."

"THANK YOU! I have been craving these!" she quickly grabbed the bag then stuffed a few pieces into her mouth. "Did you hear Izzie likes you?"

His eyes grew wide, a combination of shock and amusement. "Woo, really?"

"Yep, you should ask her out." She said as she licked her fingers clean.

"Ask her out? I don't think so." He looked down at his feet and sighed. Of course Meredith didn't like him the same way he liked her. If she did, she wouldn't be asking him to date other girls.

"Oh come on, your not still hung up on Ava are you?"

He shook his head. "No, not Ava…someone else."

She gasped, "ANOTHER girl?! Woo, you really get around. Who is it?"

He gave her a small smile then looked deep into her eyes. "Just a girl I know I can't have."

* * *

Meredith took a sip of her water as she studied her surgeries with Cristina. "Guess what?"

Cristina looked up from her notes and asked, "What?"

"Guess."

"Uhm…George finally grew some balls?"

Meredith rolled her eyes then whispered, "Izzie likes Alex."

"Oh no, not again!" Cristina whined.

"I know I was pretty shocked when I found out."

Cristina snickered then took a bite of her sandwich. "Barbie and Evil Spawn reunite…never though I'd see the day."

"Well not exactly…"

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged "He won't ask her out. He said he's still hung up on another girl."

Cristina scrunched her face together. "No face chick?"

Meredith shook her head. "Nope…someone else, who knows with Alex."

"Right…" Cristina hesitated before asking, "How about you and Derek?"

She immediately tensed. "What about us?"

"Well, are you two done or what?"

"I don't know," she said uncomfortably. "I haven't talked to him in awhile."

Cristina looked up then signaled, "Well that's gonna change cause he's walking to our table right now."

"_What_?!"

As Cristina was about to reply, Derek reached their table.

"Meredith, can we talk?" he asked, his voice horsed with sadness and curiosity.

She faintly nodded then slowly stood up from her seat. Turning towards him, she said the only thing she could, "We're done aren't we?"

* * *

Alex paced the OR floor as he ran his sweaty palms over his face. He had been stressing all day and was ready to let go of whatever was bothering him with Meredith. He couldn't believe how much he cared about her. It scared the hell out of him because he was Alex Karev. He didn't care about anyone but himself. His thoughts were interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Alex?"

He closed his eyes and didn't even bother turning around.

_Ava_.

* * *

**A/N: WOW! SO sorry for not updating! I meant to update after Forever Young (HOW IRONIC IS THAT! This fic is called forever young and the forever young episode had a TON of cute merex scenes…SO WEIRD!) but I didn't get around to it and I'm really sorry! But anyways, Izzie likes Alex. Alex likes Meredith. Meredith and Derek's relationship is hanging in the balance and Ava returns…lots of drama! Please give me some nice reviews and I promise I'll update ASAP. **


End file.
